Just like pudding
by imamtemperaturu
Summary: Kissing her was just like... eating pudding


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower/YNSH/PGE**

Just like pudding

Kyohei came closer. Sunako backed away, till she reached the wall. She had nowhere to go. Slowly, with forced pace, he cametowards her. She was undoubtly petrified. She realized no one was on her side. Sunako knew she must fight. She closed her eyes from the brightness, and with great determination, put hands in front of her for defense. As soon as she raised her hands, she felt something hard. She pushed him away with every atom of her body, but he just backed away one step. She looked around for a split second and saw Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and her beloved aunty at the door, smiling at her misery. She was a fool for thinking that they meant her well, that they were her friends.

She started to tremble with fear, and a silent tear slit down her cheek. "Hiroshi", she whispered with a pathetic weak voice. He didn't answer. It finally hit her, she really was alone.

Kyohey grabbed her neck, and tilted her head towardshis. He was being forced to do this. It was a bet that he will soon win. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to. He wanted to just give her a peck for a split second, or two, maybe three, and pretend that it never happened. He looked into her eyes, and full of anger said "I'm sorry, but this will hurt me more than it will hurt you," and closed his eyes.

He mashed his lips with hers with a deep frown on his face. He thought it was enough for 'them', so he wanted to back away, but he felt something salty between their lips. He opened his eyes and looked into her wide opened teary eyes. It looked like she didn't know what was happening. She was again in her own world thinking of some suicidal stuff, and he didn't like it. He forced himself to deepen the kiss, to revive her a little, to make her respond. He started to move his lips against her soft ones. More tears started to fall down her cheeks. His frown deepened, he thought that he lost her.

And then he felt it, her lips slightly moving against his. His heart started to beat faster. He blushed as it hit him that he was kissing Sunako. Of all the people, it was Sunako Nakahara, and his heart trumpet a beat faster. The brushing of their lips suddenly exited him. He closed his eyes and lost himself. He sucked her lower lip a few times and then brushed his wet tongue against her upper lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he unconsciously dipped his tongue though her swollen lips mashing his in the process. Their hearts beating faster than a train, and blush on their faces increasing. "Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me" he thought. Finally his tongue found something sweet inside her mouth. His knees weakening as he slowly teased her tongue. His mind blank. Their tongues swirled like they wanted to melt each other like candy inside their own mouth. The kiss was so soft and sensitive, Kyohei just wanted to dissolve.

But they had to pull away eventually. He looked at her with blurry eyes. Her nose was bleeding, and then he realized she was unconscious. He backed away frowning, grabbing his hair like a mad man. Sunako's limp body fell on the floor.

"What did I just do?!" he screamed.

"You did it Kyohei" the others cheered for him.

He looked at them and remembered about the bet. With calm face he said "Give me my money".

"You are so cruel" Yuki said, but Kyohei just walked past him and took the money from Takenaga´s hands.

With quick steps he went to his room. His heart never missing a beat. When he reached his room he started hyperventilating. Kyohei went to his bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. His face was a very deep shade of red. He quickly washed his face with cold water to calm himself down. He inspected his face to see if it was something wrong, and then he saw his bruised lips. Oh God, his blush increasing by tenfold.

"I just have to eat something, that's right!"

So he went to the kitchen and took some pudding out of the fridge. The "S" was written on it. His heart skipped a beat. "Relax" he thought "She is just some stupid, horror loving, mad girl, that's all". He took a spoon from the cabin and opened the pudding. The cold pudding rolling on his tongue as he savored the feeling. He started to moan as he remembered the feeling of her tongue rolling with his.

"Forget, just forget" he muttered as he banged his head against fridge.

Once he calmed down he went to his room, his head hurting from all the banging. He quickly went to sleep.

Once the others found him sleeping they signed.

"I can't believe he went to sleep, such an insensitive jerk" aunty said.

"Please don't be angry with him Aunty, I guess our plan failed" Yuki said.

"They really can't work with each other"

Once they left the room, a moan could be heard "…pudding…", a drool sliding from his mouth.

And Sunako.. .She was in her room forgetting that this whole scenario newer happened.

_The End_


End file.
